Vetku Segashi
'Approval:' 8/8/14, 16 Feats, Razze(v3.2) (S-S-S-Shelved) 'Appearance and Personality' Vetku Sagashi stands at 6ft 185lbs with a fro of black hair that matches the black stubble of hair on the end of his chin. He is brown skinned with a muscular/skinny disposition. Vetku wears loose fitting shorts along with a partially bandaged upper body.Vetku keeps his trusty short katana on the left side of his waist so that it can be grabbed with his right hand. Vetku is an analytical man that is for the most part calm and collected. Vetku has a soft spot every once-in-a-while but for the most part he can come off as a very calm, cool, collected, and cocky individual. He is easy to have fun with.Those close to him know that he can be a very sarcastic mischievous guy. Post Nightmare Covenant After the nightmare deal , Vetku wears the clothes of a nightmare servant. He wears a purple robed uniform with the sleeves torn off , along with a purple hood. His eyes glow white at night signifying his allegiance to the Nightmare Mother. His robes have light blue detailings that stretches from the legs to his face wrappings. Although Vetku's appearance has changed the only difference in his personality is his newly found thirst for knowledge and his even calmer demeanor. Trivia: ''' vetkusss.jpg Vetkuss.jpg Vetkuu.jpg Vetttt.jpg VetkuS.jpg Vetku is ambidextrous Favorite food: Rice balls Favorite dessert: Popsicles Favorite color: Green Hobbies: Fishing, sailing, training, collecting unique swords, building/creating things Blood Type: O Vetku can't dream do to his nightmare covenant '''Theme Music: Vetku's Theme 'Stats' (Total:131) ' '''Strength: 20 ' '''Speed: 20 Chakra Levels: 18 ' '''Chakra Control: 13 ' 'Endurance: 19 ' '''CP:130 + 65 Banked: 1 ''' '''SuperCharge: 20 FreeCPperTurn: 5 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Water Release ' '''Genin 2: Lightning Release ' 'Chunin: Kenjutsu ' 'Jonin: Nightmare Covenant ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 16 Banked feats: 0 Water Release # Water Binding Jutsu - The user manipulates surrounding water that takes the form of tentacles that may bind or thrash the foe. (10cp min , 5cp every round active) # Water Style Hidden Mist Jutsu '- A thick mist is formed, intertwined with the user's chakra. It is nearly impossible to see through, except for the user. It is heavy with water, allowing for electricity to be carried across the entire thing. It does not spread very far, but expands slowly over time as the mist disperses. '(20 CP, 10CP everyround active) Lightning Release # Lightning Style Lightning Flair Jutsu - The user manipulates and focuses chakra to their eyes and emits a blinding light equal to that of the sun. This light flashes for a brief second and leaves the user unharmedm''' the technique is very effective at close range. (10cp min)' # '''Lightning Style Chidori Nagashi '- By releasing the Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from the user's entire body allowing him to affect multiple enemies. When using this attack on a great number of enemies at once, it can effectively double as an instant defence. (20cp) # Lightning Style Kirin '- The user can force lightning to emerge from the sky, creating storm clouds. From this they then call forth a devastating lighting blast shaped like a dragon. It reaches the ground at incredible speeds and packs enough punch to obliterate a small mountain. If storm clouds are already formed, cost goes down from 40 cp to 20. Storm clouds can be formed if enough fire has been used. '(40 CP power/20CP cost if storm clouds are formed) Kenjutsu # Lightning Style Thousand Bird Assasination '- (The user must posses lightining release to use this technique.) The user manipulates their chakra around their sword or another metal object to focus it into a beam. This narrow precise beam moves at blinding speeds towards opponents and can pinpoint targets from a great distance. '(40cp) # Water style Dance of The Fluid Swordsman '- (The user must posses water release to use this technique.) The user moves in a liquid motion that allows them to move nimbly and forcibly. This technique allows the user to flow like water, strong and continous. '( Full Stat boost +5str +5spd 20cp/round) # Shi Gurripa '''- Or Shi for short is a legendary blade that is said to not be of this world. Legend speaks that the blade has a soul of its very own and can manipulate those who are weak-minded by showing them illusions of desires and nightmares that reside in their heart covenant required. Shi gurippa appears to be a 4ft black katana with a dark purple hilt. When the blade is held by a user it believes to be suitable it resonates with purple black chakra, otherwise the blade is only its original color. It has a passive +10 CP drain upon hitting the opponent. Up to 40 CP can be channeled into the blade to drain CP investment x 1.5 + 10 CP from the opponent if the hit is successful; if unsuccessful the sword drains the CP put in for the attack. # '''Alteration and Deviation - are 3ft twin blades that are used in conjunction with each other. They have the ability to shape shift into anything of similar size the user desires. When shape shifted the blades still maintain their sword like properties and cannot move on their own. (5cp per trans formation, 10cp for both transformations.) Nightmare Covenant # Immortality:Debt to the Nightmare: The user is eternally in debt to the Incarnate of nightmares. The Incarnate will not allow the user to die so that it can feed from the user’s dreams forever. The user may not die for the rest of eternity. The debt to the Nightmare entity must be repaid. The user continuous to feel pain but cannot die, the user may suffer from loss of limbs and complete blood loss but is unable to die even if the user wanted to. (Functions like other immortal techniques) # Nightmare Deal I ': The user gains a pool of chakra that can be released into the user's body at will. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat, 65 for 2 feats, 100 for 3 feats. Restricted to 1 feat/rank from chunin to S-rank). # '''Nightmare Deal II ': The user gains a pool of chakra that can be released into the user's body at will. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat, 65 for 2 feats, 100 for 3 feats. Restricted to 1 feat/rank from chunin to S-rank). '''Culmination Feats # Searing Smite - Vetku expels mist from his body using the hidden mist jutsu which acts as a cover and a conductant for his Kirin. The mist hides the Kirin's handseals while becoming a catalyst for the attack, increasing range and damage. (60cp) # Stunning Wave Vice Grip '- Vetku releases his water binding jutsu while simultaneously releases chidori nagashi to create a binding electrcal water attack while protecting the user. '(30cp) ''' '''Fluff Abilities * Dream Walk- Vetku can see and enter sleeping people's dreams, changing them as he pleases. Other Stat Boost +7 Stat Boost +7 Kana.jpg|Short Katana Shigurripa.jpg|Shi Gurripa Altndev.jpg|Alteration and Deviation Stat Boost +7 Stat Boost +7 Equipment *(2) Set of Shuriken * (6) Short Katana (chakra conducting) * (1) Summoning Scroll Containing Shi Gurripa * (1) Summoning Scroll Containing Alt n Dev * (4) Fuma Shuriken x 3 * (3) Chakra Pill * (2) Water Summoning Scroll Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 75,500 * Ryo left: 5,500 * Ryo spent: 20,000 ( feat change) 50,000 ( 1st revive ) 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 108' *'Banked: 2' *'Reset Day: Thursday' *'QP Gained this week: 12' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 6 (Capped Mission 1QP accepted) Aug 10, 2000 Ryo Juko the Pheonix (Capped Mission-Ryo only accepted) Aug 6, 2000 Ryo Temple of the Forgotten Blades (capped mission-Ryo only accepted) July 29, 2000 Ryo Walking darkness Jan 3, 4 QP, 2000 Ryo Liege_Lord_Balen Jun 23, 3 QP, 1500 Ryo Kraken_Cave Jun 24, 4 QP, 2000 Ryo The_Mehrune B-Rank: 18 Aug 8, 3 QP, 1500 Ryo Alt n Dev (Capped Aug, 6, 0 qp accepted, 1000 ryo Outpost Full of Bandits (Capped aug 6, 0 qp accepted, 1000ryo Catch the posers! Aug 2, 3QP, 1500 Ryo The Rage Part 1 July 31, 4QP, 2000 Ryo Blimp Experiments (Capped Mission-Ryo only accepted) July 30, 1500 Ryo The Dark Temple (Capped Mission-Ryo only accepted) July 28, 1000 Ryo Treasure! July 25, 4 QP, 2000 Ryo The Three Doors July 18, 4QP, 2000 Ryo Shovels (Capped Mission-Ryo only accepted) July 15, 2000 Ryo Only_a_partial_failure July 15, 4QP, 2000 Ryo Room July 13, 4QP, 2000 Ryo Caravan_Ambush July 10, 4QP, 2000 Ryo Bandits_Encampment Jan 11, 4 QP, 2000 Ryo You_go_to_hell Jan 10, 3 QP, 1500 Ryo Green_Goblin Jan 9, 3 QP, 1500 Ryo The_oni_and_the_sake_hall Jan 3, 4 QP, 2000 Ryo Caught_the_bandaged_nin Dec 28, 4 QP, 2000 Ryo That_Iron_Door_-.- Dec 29, 4 QP, 2000 Ryo Aphrodite_Laughs C-Rank: 4 ' July 19, 4 QP, 2000 Ryo Investigating a lead Jan 10, 3 QP, 1500 Ryo In_the_shadows Jun 28, 4 QP, 2000 Ryo The_Brute_and_the_Tower Jun 20, 3 QP, 1500 Ryo Infiltrate_the_Castle '''D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 5 July 28, 3QP, 1500 Ryo Into the breach July 17, 1QP, 500 Ryo http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/2axg1m/nightmares/ Dec 26, 1QP, 500 Ryo http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1tsqn4/conception/ Dec 23, 1QP , 500 Ryo http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1tl4yn/a_trip_to_konoha_anyone/ Dec 20, 1QP , 500 Ryo the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Vetku_Segashi?action=edit§ion=7 'OS Missions:' Aug 7, 4 QP, 2000 Ryo Escort? Aug 7, 4QP, 2000 Ryo The Land of Slaves (capped Mission Aug 5, no qp accepted , 2000 Ryo) Underground Invasion (Capped Mission Aug 4, no qp accepted, 2000 ryo) The Package (Capped mission Aug 4, 1 qp accepted , 2000 ryo) Secrets of the Pyramid Aug 1 , 4 QP, 2000 Ryo Masked Invader July 26, 3 QP, 1500 Ryo Frienship and Swordsman July 25, 4 QP, 2000 Ryo Carnival of Clay Capped mission July 24, 0 QP accepted, 2000 Ryo Boats and Battles Capped mission July 22, 0 Qp accepted, 1000 Ryo Lost Temple of the Uchiha July 22, 3 Qp accepted, 2000 Ryo Bait and Switch 'History and Story' Pre-Genin Vetku Sagashi was born in Kumogakure (Village Hidden by Clouds). When he was 5 him and his family of merchants were on a routine supply mission which headed towards the Lands of Waves. During this journey a rough storm brewed up which yielded lightning that fell from the sky and crushed the boat him and his family were aboard, killing his parents and throwing him and his brother overboard. Holding on to pieces of wreckage from the boat Vetku and his 3 year old brother Vesen were washed out t''' o sea in different directions. Unknowing where his brother washed up or even if he washed up somewhere, Vetku found himself half conscious on the beach of one of the many island towns in the Land of Waves. A generous retired sailor, Ruun found him washed up on shore close to his house and brought him home where he and his wife took care of Vetku as if he was their own. In this small village Vetku grew up learning basic jutsu from Ruun, that helped him back in his sailor days. Growing up listening to Ruun's amazing sometimes "creative" tale after tale of sailor stories Vetku was determined to make a name for himself yearning to create his own adventures. With Ruun's old cloth head band with "Panther" painted on it, Vetku set off in search of adventure and honing his skills. '''Genin Ruun decides that it will be benificial if Vetku became a ninja so that he could pretect himself while traveling. When Vetku passes the Hidden mist Genin exam Ruun tells him that he is okay to leave their small village freely and that he should start doing missions and odd jobs to take care of himself while on the road. Mid-Genin Upon Vetku's approval to roam the lands as he pleases, he begins to notice how different other villages live compared to the Hidden Mist. He begins to see the poverty, pestilence, and sorrow that the Hidden Mist has. The downfall is more prevalent than in years past and the heart-ache and sorrow of the people has gotten to him. His love and need for the wellbeing of the Hidden Mist grows but his hatred towards the Mizukage and Hidden Mist hierarchy also is nourished. Late-Genin Vetku has really come into himself as a shinobi. He has been on tens of missions, encountered dangerous foes, and even made a couple friends along the way. Although he is very strong for his ranking of Genin, Vetku has yet attepted a Chunin exam. One day after a training session he lays and stares into the sky wondering what he should do next and where his next call to action will take him. Chunin During Vetku's years as a Chunin he develops key relationships that he may possible cherish forever. Raiden - The lighting quick allie that Vetku wants to challenge some day and secretly looks up to because of his strength. Yoso - The strong able bodied friend Vetku took his chunin exam with and has been close to ever since. Zatto - The young leaf ninja that Vetku knows will be a great shinobi one day. During Vetku's Chunin years he and his friends develop the self proclaimed Rai-Yos-Vet formation. This is a rather happy time in Vetku's life however trouble may surely follow. Late-Chunin Vetku starts to experience things at night. When he sleeps he only dreams of nightmares . He can't even remember the last time he slept a whole night peacefully. Although he is more than excited to be finally admissible to participate in an upcoming Jonin test he fears for the future and its uncertainty. Jonin Vetku has ended his stretch of nightmares but has found himself in a deal with the Nightmare Mother. He is calmer than his past self and has an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. Vetku has been sneaking off outside of Kirigakure to a unknown location that contains his laboratory. He has been conducting various experiments that pertain to topics of his interest. Category:Character Category:Kirigakure